Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an electromagnetic induction panel-driving an external component by using an electromagnetic induction technique, an electromagnetic induction device including the electromagnetic induction panel, and a display device including the electromagnetic induction panel.
Discussion of the Background
An electromagnetic induction technique generates a magnetic field by providing a current to a first coil and generates an induced electromotive force (or, an induction electromagnetic power, an induced current) at a second coil in association with the magnetic field. Recently, the electromagnetic induction technique is used for a wireless charging device, digitizer, etc.
A digitizer includes a tablet and an electronic pen. The tablet has a plate shape, includes the first coil (e.g., a solenoid coil) arranged along an edge of the tablet, and generates a first magnetic field by the current in the first coil. The electronic pen stores an induced electromotive force generated by the second coil based on the first magnetic field and generates a second magnetic field based on the induced electromotive force. Thus, the digitizer recognizes a position of the electronic pen based on the second magnetic field.
However, the first magnetic field is concentrated at a center of the tablet surrounded by the first coil in accordance with characteristics of the first coil, and the first magnetic field appears as insignificant at an area in which the first coil is arranged (i.e., an edge of the tablet). That is, the tablet has a shade area of the first magnetic field at the area in which the first coil is arranged. In this case, the digitizer may not recognize the electronic pen when the electronic pen is in the shade area of the first magnetic field.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.